1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dimensioning individual slide fastener coupling elements of synthetic resin or metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known apparatus for dimensioning slide fastener coupling elements in apparatus for mounting such slide fastener coupling elements for forming such slide fastener coupling elements of synthetic resin. One known dimensioning apparatus includes a pair of presser rolls as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 42-1939, published Jan. 28, 1967. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,849, patented Sept. 27, 1983 shows another dimensioning apparatus which has a presser wheel and a presser die. The presser rolls or the presser wheel is driven through a train of ordinary gears such as spur gears or bevel gears.
When it is necessary to adjust or vary the desired dimensions to which slide fastener coupling elements are to be shaped, it has been customary to transversely move the rotatable shafts of the presser rolls or the rotatable shaft of the presser wheel. Movement of the rotatable shafts however displaces meshing gear teeth toward or away from each other, causing a backlash or excessively forced meshing engagement between the gear teeth. Therefore, the presser rolls or the presser wheel fails to rotate in synchronism with other rotating components or fails to rotate smoothly. The prior dimensioning apparatus are also disadvantageous in that the range of adjustment is small, and slide fastener coupling elements cannot be easily set in place.